cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Test
Jonathan Xavier "Johnny" Test (nicknamed as The Kid with the Fiery Hair) is the titular character and protagonist of the animated television series of the same name. Background Official Description "Johnny's an 11-15-year-old kid leading a pretty average life. Average, that is, except for his twin super-genius inventor sisters, talking dog sidekick, and nonstop thrill-ride adventures!" Personality He is very hyperactive, and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up. Johnny can be considered very spoiled and stubborn, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail, or manipulation, though he does love his sisters in a way only a brother can. Despite his flaws, Johnny is a very caring person, even if the situation he's in allows him to be selfish. A running gag for him is that he often feels bad about and hates seeing people cry, and tries to help them, knowing that will lead to pain and embarrassment. He has felt bad for the numerous occasions he's come out on top, such as when he defeated a desperate penguin army or the time he helped his arch nemesis return to his home planet, despite the threat of being double-crossed and the Earth's destruction. Even when a problem is solved, Johnny doesn't like bittersweet endings and will usually sacrifice as much as he needs to in order to end an adventure happily, or at least in a way that benefits others more than himself. Physical appearance Johnny takes after his father, Hugh. He is a natural blond with the tips of his spiky bright red hair and has blue eyes. His blonde/orange hair makes people call him "the kid with the flaming/'fiery' hair". Johnny's general clothing consists of a black shirt with a hazard/radioactive symbol in the middle, with a federal blue short-sleeved dress shirt, green pants, and black shoes with a light gray trim. He wears a watch on his right wrist. Johnny has been known to wear different costumes and clothing during the misadventures he goes through because of his sisters' experiments. It has been shown that he wears both white or blue briefs, as well as boxers and underwear. Powers and Abilities Johnny has an alter ego that he calls "Johnny X", who is a superhero that has various superpowers. A running gag for this form is that his hurricane hands never work, due to either the target being immune to it or to other unforeseen factors. His most recurring superpowers include his ability to shapeshift, hurricane hands, and his most famous power: "lower posterior energy bursts" or "power poots," which are farts that turn into powerful flames. These powers have no status quo on usage. In one instance he managed to keep his "power poots" for a couple of weeks, while his other powers were neutralized, and in another, his mutant powers ran out due to exhaustion, despite this not happening previously or thereafter. Though not a superpower, Johnny has been hardened by so many of his sisters' experiments gone-wrong that he has a high threshold for pain. He considers himself to be a master of "Say Uncle," not relenting despite being punched in the face and having his arm twisted behind his back. Whenever his group suffers heinous injuries, he is usually the one with the least amount of bandaging. He is also able to fall off his own roof or from similar altitudes without suffering a serious injury. Though he doesn't consider any of his family a challenge, Johnny is a cunning manipulator, especially towards them. He is adept at reverse psychology, guilt-tripping and ego-mongering. He frequently cons his sisters into leaving their lab by feigning the attention of their crush who lives next door to them. He is also not above manipulating his best friend into helping him or sharing his embarrassment or pain, if not taking all of it. He also tends to use the same excuse of adopting his best friend as a means of coaxing, even though said excuse has more than run its course. Due to his gaming habits, Johnny is also a master strategist, often being the one who nails down the final solution to a problem. His experiences in solving problems also tend to come from living the problem within the same episode, except on a smaller scale. An example of this is when he stopped an animated monster truck by introducing it to a girl, after teaching the same lesson to his sisters with their hamsters. Relationships Family Hugh Test Johnny and Hugh have a complicated father- son relationship. as much as Johnny annoys his dad like any other young sons or not listening to him, sometimes he does respect his dad's authority, saving him (Johnny's Key to Success) or trying to help him. (Johnny on the Job, Johnny's house of horrors) although, it seems that they both knew each other lives better after when they switched their lives for one day (Papa Johnny) Lila Test Lila usually goes with Johnny's side (My Dinner with Johnny, Johnny's lock down) and tries to control both Hugh and Johnny's weird actions, although that she's often busy with her work and annoyed by Johnny, she still loves her son. Susan and Mary Johnny maintains a love-hate relationship with his sisters. They use him as a guinea pig to test their potentially dangerous experiments, usually showing little concern for his health. In return, he often steals their inventions and uses them for his own good. He never listens to his sisters warnings, which often times leads to problems in Porkbelly. On several occasions, Johnny is shown to agree with his sisters and take their sides or usually save them in case they're in trouble. Dukey Test Dukey is Johnny's best friend and pet dog. It's been said that Johnny saved Dukey from the puppy pound. (in Johnny's 100th episode, it showed clearly that Johnny accepted Dukey instead of a cute puppy his dad was showing them because he believed that he seems friendly) Dukey and Johnny both tag along with Johnny's sisters to do their experiments. Dukey acts like Johnny's conscience trying to keep the young boy out of trouble, but in the end usually goes along with Johnny's idea, often under the promise of steak. although, they both go in much trouble but he still respects his pet and often do anything to make him happy. (Bathtime for Johnny, Johnnymister dog show) Love Interests Sissy Blakely Sissy and Johnny have been know to have a crush on each other though neither will show it openly. They often compete against each other. Joni West Johnny and Joni meet in Joni's dimension in the only episode Johnny Alternative and the two had a immediate crush on each other. Johnny helped Joni defeat Madame Mittens and the two almost kissed but Johnny and Dukey were pulled back to their own dimension, the two have not seen each other since. Claire Nefarius Johnny was attracted to her calling her hot several times. Claire initially didn't like him and has thrown out by her bodyguards several times, which irritated him to no end. He even considered her the villain (which was correct) instead of her father. However, he had made her laugh after using Mr. Black and Mr. White's argument and she invited him to her party. At the party, his rant about her being evil was true as her father always had to work so she decided to blow up her dad's factory so he can spend time with her. Soon, when it appeared that their house is nearby the factory, Johnny helped her to stop the missiles and save them. Her personality noticeably improved once she made up with her father, becoming considerably friendlier. She even kissed Johnny on the cheek and wanted to date him but her father stopped this, to Johnny's annoyance. The two have not seen each other since. Trivia *Johnny is similar to Bart Simpson from long-running cartoon The Simpsons, but with some differences: **Johnny is one-year older than Bart. **Johnny's best friend is a dog called Dukey, unlike Bart, whose best friend is a boy called Milhouse Van Houten. *He has also some similarities to Sonic the Hedgehog: (Both love adventures, share the same Italian voice actor, Both are in a pre-teen or teen area.Both are taunting to their rivals. Johnny does in a few episodes to his rivals, like Sonic to Eggman, cause some problems, etc.) * Johnny share the same Latin American voice actor than Porky Pig from Looney Tunes. * He`s known as the shortest boy in his middle school. * He hates cheese, bathing, petting zoo, valentine's day, reading, cats and his dad's meatloaf. * He is easily absorbed by shiny objects. * His favorite video games are Tinymon (a parody of the Pokemon Series) and Smash Badger (a parody of Crash Bandicoot). * He likes watching monster trucks and hockey games. * Speed McCool, pirate, monster and spy movies are his favorite themes. * His favorite foods and drinks are tacos, spaghetti, red gush and mega mint chip ice cream. * He`s talented at sweeping, just like his father, which made him a great Curling player and got a scholarship for it. (in A Scholarship for Johnny) * Johnny has Spanish, British, Austrian, Scottish, Japanese, Viking, French, Texan and Canadian Bloodlines. ( Who's Johnny?) * He`s horrible at dancing, roller skating, being fancy, hitting pinatas, dodgeball and basketball. * Johnny has broken one of the world records. The record was for trying and failing to get into the book of records 23 times in a day. * Once, because of him beating the record of being a living pinball, he had a crazy fan (Jeffy) that stalked him everywhere he went. He soon got rid of him by making him Dark Vegan`s fan instead. * Johnny`s favorite weapon that his sisters invented it is a giant purple bazooka. * Johnny has been turned into a giant several times in the show. * Johnny has been kissed on the cheek by two of his love interests: Sissy and Claire Nefarius. ** He almost kissed Joni West but it was interrupted. * Jillian Vegan accidentally kissed Johnny on the lips, making her his first real kiss. Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens Category:Protagonists Category:Johnny Test Category:Johnny Test characters Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Students Category:FusionFall characters Category:Characters with blonde hair Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters